Come back Home
by CSIChantal126
Summary: Kelly is Clint's girlfriend. What happens when he is possessed by Loki and she sees himon the Helicarrier. Will Clint ever forgive himself for what he has done? Will Kelly heal from Clint hurting her? How does Kelly and Clint react to learning of Coulson's death? Will they lived happily ever after? Please read and Review. First Avengers Fanfic, so please no flames.


Kelly laid on her bed on the Helicarrier and cried. She wasn't a SHIELD agent, but her father lived and worked on the Helicarrier and brought her everywhere with him. She was worried about her boyfriend Clint Barton A.K.A Hawkeye, who had gone with the other Avengers to New York City to defeat Loki.

She had not expected Clint's Tesseract mission to go so wrong. He had been possessed by Loki, and was compromised.

Kelly learned from Agent Phil Coulson, an old friend and the only person who ever told her anything, about Clint and she wanted to curse Loki for taking her boyfriend away from her.

When Kelly closed her eyes, she remembered the attack on the Helicarrier.

FLASHBACK

Kelly was sitting in her room that she shared with Clint, looking at a photo of her and Clint, when suddenly she was thrown to the ground by a massive explosion, and alarms started to go off.

She ran out of her room and ran towards the engine room. She was a fairly good mechanic and thought she might be able to help, but she ran into Clint.

She knew that Clint was not himself; Kelly saw his emotionless electric blue eyes. She firmly stood her ground, trying to prevent her boyfriend from freeing Loki. Her armed his bow and prepared to fire at her.

"Clint, please," she whispered.

Kelly thought she saw a flash of recognition in his eyes, as he released the tension on his bow. Kelly relaxed a little, but then Clint pushed her to the ground, grabbed her neck, and proceeded to strangle her.

Kelly grabbed his forearms and tried to pry his hands off her neck, but it was futile because he had an iron grip.

"Clint…please….stop," she gasped, as he tightened his grip around her neck. Clint held his grasp, until Kelly stopped gripping his forearms, and fell unconscious.

Natasha showed up 1 minute later, and saw that Clint still had his hands on Kelly's throat. She pushed him against a railing and kicked him really hard in the head.

Natasha knelt beside Kelly's unconscious body and checked for a pulse. It was faint, but she was still breathing. Natasha called for medical assistance, as 2 SHIELD agents dragged an unconscious Clint away.

Kelly slowly started to stir, and she saw Natasha sitting beside her in a chair.

"Where's Clint?" Kelly asked her friend, concerned for her boyfriend.

"He's in recovery, still unconscious. I wanted to make sure you were okay, before I went to see him," Natasha said, standing up.

"I want to be there, he might be calmer with me there," Kelly said and Natasha nodded.

Kelly got up and started to walk towards the door with Natasha, when she passed a mirror and saw massive hand sized purple and blue bruises around her neck. Kelly knew that Clint would be devastated if he knew that it was him, who hurt her.

Natasha and Kelly left her (Kelly) quarters and walked to the room where Clint was being held. Natasha told Kelly of Coulson's death and it made her even angrier at Loki. Kelly entered the room after Natasha and stood in a corner, as Natasha walked over to the now conscious Clint. Kelly saw Clint struggling against his bonds, as he tried to get Loki out of his head.

When Clint settled down, Natasha unbuckled his wrists from the straps. Clint sat up and looked towards the corner, where Kelly stood, and Natasha left them alone.

Kelly walked towards Clint, and sat beside him on the bed. Clint looked into her eyes and saw relief, but he then frowned when he saw the hand shaped bruises on her neck.

"Kelly, did I do that?" Clint asked and Kelly looked into his eyes.

Over the years, they have managed to be able to read each other: by looking in each other's eyes. Clint put his head in his hands; he knew that he was the one who hurt her. Kelly touched his arm in a comforting way and when Clint raised his head, she saw remorse, anger, and self-loathing in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kelly. I promised I would never hurt you, and-," Clint said before Kelly wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"It wasn't your fault Clint, it was Loki's. You didn't know what you were doing. Don't beat yourself up Clint," Kelly said, as she felt Clint cry into her hair.

They sat together for a while, with Kelly telling him that Loki killed Coulson. Coulson and Clint were close, Coulson persuaded Fury to accept the ex-assassin, as a SHIELD agent and part of the Avengers. Suddenly, Steve entered the room with Natasha.

"Clint, it's time to go," Natasha said.

Steve looked towards Kelly and she nodded, meaning that he was okay to go.

"Do you have a suit?" Cap asked Clint.

Clint nodded.

"Then suit up," Cap said and left the room with a smiling Natasha.

Clint and Kelly went to their room, and Clint went to get changed. He came out of the bathroom, kissed Kelly, and left with Natasha, Steve and Tony.

END FLASHBACK

Kelly was now waiting for Clint to come back. She was offered a place on the bridge by Fury, but she didn't want to be watching if someone was killed.

Kelly closed her eyes and remembered the first time she met Clint.

FLASHBACK

Kelly was being brought to the Helicarrier for the first time. She was 16 years old, and her mother just died. Her father could not give up his work, so they moved to the Helicarrier.

Kelly had trouble lifting her bags. She was walking to her quarters when she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"I am so sorry," Kelly apologized to the man.

"It's okay. I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. I'm Agent Clint Barton," said the man.

He extended his hand and Kelly took it thankfully.

"I'm Kelly."

"You starting work?" Clint asked.

"No, my father works here. My mom just died and I need to stay with him," Kelly said.

"I'm sorry about your mom, but I can help you find your quarters," Clint said and Kelly nodded.

He grabbed her heaviest bags and she told him where she was staying. Coincidentally, Clint's quarters were 2 doors down from Kelly's.

He helped her unpack and the 2 became fast friends. Over the 5 years that they have known each other, they began dating 4 years ago and were very happy.

Kelly knew that Clint's work was often dangerous, but she supported him in everything he did.

END FLASHBACK

Kelly laid on her bed and remembered when she told her father that she and Clint were dating.

FLASHBACK

"Dad, I have something to tell you," 17-year-old Kelly Johnson told her father, Connor Johnson.

"What is it, Kells?" Connor Johnson asked his teenage daughter.

"I just wanted to tell you that I've began dating," Kelly said nervously, as her dad stared at her in silence.

Connor was shocked that his daughter was dating, since they lived on the Helicarrier, he couldn't think of anyone she would be dating.

"Who?" Connor asked.

"Clint Barton," Kelly said and she saw her father pale.

"Why? He could hurt you Kelly."

"He would never hurt me. I love him. He has been my greatest friend besides Natasha," Kelly said and Connor knew she was referring to her closest friend, Natasha Romanov.

"How can you expect me to accept this? You are too young to be dating an agent-," Connor started.

"I'm not asking you to accept this. I just wanted to tell you that I have found love. He is not that much older than me," Kelly said, as Clint walked into the room.

Clint saw Agent Johnson's angry face and stood next to Kelly.

"I know you disapprove of me, but Kelly is a great girl and I would be lost without her in my life now," Clint said, but Johnson did not calm down.

Kelly pulled Clint out of the room, and glared back at her father.

3 weeks later, Connor apologized to Kelly and Clint and said that even though he didn't approve of the relationship, he wouldn't stop them.

END FLASHBACK

Kelly decided to close her eyes and take a nap.

Kelly didn't know how long she slept, before she felt someone gently shaking her awake. Kelly opened her eyes and saw Clint sitting beside her on the bed.

Kelly sat up and hugged Clint. He gently hugged her back.

"Did we win?" Kelly asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, Loki will be taken back to Asgard by Thor to face, as Thor puts it 'Asgardian justice'," Clint said as he held the girl he loved.

"I'm happy that it's finally over," Kelly said.

"I know," Clint agreed.

Kelly laid back on the bed and Clint laid beside her. Kelly laid her head on Clint's chest and started to cry again. She deeply missed Coulson. He was always supportive of her and Clint's relationship and told her that her father would eventually accept it.

Clint also mourned for the fallen agent. Coulson was the one that convinced Fury to take Clint in, despite his past as an assassin. Clint vowed that he would avenge Phil and he felt that that was accomplished. Loki would face justice for all his crimes, and Thor assured them that he would pay for Coulson's death, seeing as Thor was a friend of Coulson's from his visit to Earth.

Kelly turned to look at Clint's face and she could see the regret in his eyes. She kissed him and he saw that she was saying that nobody held him accountable for what he did.

Kelly heard Clint's breath even out, as he fell asleep, with her following him shortly thereafter. Kelly was finally at peace and was happy to have her boyfriend back in her arms.


End file.
